


A Dangerous Game

by Sinna



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, so I wrote this, this fandom is sadly lacking in smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinna/pseuds/Sinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How much do you trust me?” Briggs asks.</p>
<p>“I trust you with everything that matters,” Mike tells him, and it’s almost the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Game

Mike knows that something is wrong the minute he closes the door behind him. Graceland is never this quiet. Sure enough, Briggs is standing in the middle of the room, staring down at him. The gun he has pointed at Mike’s head probably isn’t loaded, and Mike knows it, but that doesn’t stop his heart from pounding.

“Briggs. What the hell are you doing?”

“How much do you trust me?” Briggs asks.

“I trust you with everything that matters,” Mike tells him, and it’s almost the truth.

“Do you?”

Briggs stalks towards him, and Mike finds himself backed up against the door. Briggs’ forearm digs into his chest and shoulders, holding him in place.

“How much?” Briggs asks, as he presses the barrel of the gun to Mike’s temple.

“Completely. Look, Briggs, can I just-”

Briggs takes advantage of his open mouth to press the gun, none too gently, between his lips. Mike nearly chokes before opening his mouth wider. Meeting Briggs’ glare, Mike pushes his head forward to swallow more of the gun, swirling his tongue around the barrel. The gun tastes of cold steel and gunpowder, and Mike wonders vaguely whether it's really loaded.

And that, he thinks, is when everything changes. Briggs pulls the gun away and drops it to the floor. His free hand reaches up to caress Mike’s cheek before smashing their lips together. Mike thinks he tastes blood, but who knows whether it belongs to him or Briggs. The man kisses like a conqueror, his tongue invading Mike’s mouth and mapping out the terrain.

Mike gasps, struggling to find air, as Briggs finally pulls away. He meets Mike’s gaze evenly.

It’s Mike who initiates the next kiss, although he’s not sure where the courage comes from. Briggs takes that as permission, and Mike’s back hits the door again.

“Shouldn’t we relocate?” Mike asks between openmouthed kisses.

“No need,” Briggs tells him. “The rest of the gang will be busy with a wild goose chase for the next few hours.”

“You sent them on a wild goose chase so you could interrogate me?”

Briggs grins wickedly.

“Interrogation may not have been the only thing on my mind.”

Mike laughs, the sound becoming a startled gasp as Briggs bends to bite at his neck.

“Manipulative bastard.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Mike reaches out to settle his hands on Briggs’ hips, rubbing his thumbs along the thin line of exposed skin between T-shirt and shorts.

Briggs, meanwhile, is sucking a hickey into Mike’s neck, high enough that he won’t be able to hide it.

“Fuck you,” Mike says, with no real venom behind the words.

“I think I’m going to be the one fucking you,” Briggs replies, entirely too smug.

Mike wishes he could reply, but he’s finding it hard to string words together as Briggs’ hands find their way under his shirt.

It isn’t long before Briggs is pulling the shirt off altogether, exposing Mike’s bare chest. Mike tries to return the favor, only for Briggs to grab his hands and pin them above his head.

“Not fair,” Mike whines.

Briggs doesn’t answer, too busy kissing his way down Mike’s chest. He bites down on Mike’s nipple, drawing an embarrassingly loud moan. Mike can feel the smirk as Briggs moves on to the other. This time, Mike bites his lip and doesn’t make a sound, but it’s a close thing. His resistance only seems to make Briggs more determined to draw sound out of him.

With his free hand, Briggs undoes Mike’s belt and shoves his shorts and boxers down to his knees. Mike kicks them the rest of the way off, along with his sandals.

“Strip already,” Mike demands impatiently, struggling against Briggs’ hold.

“I could leave you like this,” Briggs whispers into his ear. “Walk outside, and you couldn’t even run after me. And then you’d have to take care of this on your own.”

He punctuates the statement with a light squeeze to Mike’s half-hard cock. Mike’s head thumps back against the door.

“Please…” he gasps out.

“That’s more like it,” Briggs purrs.

Mike hears Briggs unzip his own shorts, and the thud of fabric falling to the floor. He pushes his hips forward, desperate for contact. Briggs looks him dead in the eye.

“No.”

And Mike stops. Briggs releases his hands, but Mike dares not move. He watches as Briggs strips off his T-shirt, his eyes drawn to the light scars crisscrossing Briggs’ torso. Briggs bends down to search among the fallen clothes at their feet. For a second, Mike thinks that this is his chance to get the upper hand in… whatever this is. He doesn’t move.

Briggs stands back up with a small bottle of lube in his hands. He coats the fingers of his left hand and brings his right back up to hold Mike’s hands in place. His left hand caresses the curve of Mike’s ass. Mike cries out as the first finger is pushed into him, but his cries are muffled as Briggs presses their mouths together.

Soon afterwards, Briggs presses a second finger inside him. Around the same time, he lets go of Mike’s hands, and Mike wraps his arms around Briggs’ neck, struggling between surging forward to kiss Briggs harder, or pushing back to fuck himself on Brigg’s fingers.

“More,” Mike begs, and Briggs gives it to him, pushing a third finger in with no hesitation.

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Briggs promises, clearly enjoying the power he holds. “Just say the word.”

“I want…” Mike gasps, his brain wrecked. “I want your cock.”

Mike knows that he isn’t fully prepared. He knows that Briggs is playing him. But, just this once, he doesn’t care.

Briggs spins Mike to face the door, letting him brace himself against it. Luckily, Mike has quick reflexes, because Briggs doesn’t wait for him to be settled before he pushes in.

“Briggs!” Mike gasps, in equal parts pain and pleasure.

Briggs isn’t a gentle lover. But then, Mike had never imagined that he would be.

Briggs mouths at the back of his neck as his thrusts settle into a harsh rhythm. Half-spoken words spill from Mike’s mouth in an incomprehensible stream.

Suddenly, Briggs’s hand wraps around Mike’s cock. Mike screams at the unexpected and desperately desired friction.

“I knew I could make you scream,” Briggs whispers.

Mike wants to respond with something clever, but his vocabulary seems to have become limited to the words “Briggs” and “please.”

He thrusts desperately forward into Briggs’ fist, trying and failing to stifle his cries.

“Come for me,” Briggs orders, his strokes growing slightly less even.

And there’s no way Mike can disobey. He comes screaming at the top of his lungs. Briggs makes a few more erratic thrusts before coming as well. He pulls out, leaving Mike feeling empty.

“What was that?” Mike asks when he finally regains the power of speech.

But Briggs is already gathering up his clothes.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me,” he says, all business. As if he hasn’t just fucked Mike senseless.

Still, at least Mike knows how to respond to this.

“Tell me if you find out anything more about Odin,” he says, carefully nonchalant as he gathers up his own clothes.

Someday, they’re going to need to talk about this.


End file.
